


Being Human

by crowleysdemonknight (katillac25)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Massive fluff, Sick Fic, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/crowleysdemonknight
Summary: Castiel is still getting used to being human, still learning all there is to know. Sickness ensues, and you're quick to care for him.





	Being Human

Y/N had just finished preparing dinner and began setting everything on the table. She knew Castiel would be home shortly and would appreciate some home cooking. As she finished setting out the plates and silverware, she lifted herself onto the counter to rest and wait for him.

Castiel had felt strange all day, trying to pass it off as what others called "allergies," but something didn't feel right. As he reached the door to the apartment, he put the key in the lock and entered. He gave a smile as he saw Y/N was waiting for him.

"Hello, Y/N. How was your day?" he asked, trying to keep everything under wraps.

Y/N sighed contentedly as he walked into the apartment.

"It's been a pretty good day. I made dinner, some homemade ravioli. I know you'll love it," she replied, kissing him gently on the cheek.

He wasn't sure why, but no food sounded good at this point. The kiss she gave him certainly helped though.

"That sounds lovely, Y/N," he said with a forced smile.

Castiel felt awful. He wanted to show Y/N how appreciative he was for her cooking, how pleased he was to see her, but at this point in time, all he wanted to do was lay down. But he knew if he laid down, Y/N would suspect something was wrong.

Y/N grinned widely, taking his hand and leading him to the table. She scooped the raviolis into his plate and smothered them in alfredo sauce. As she did the same for herself, she sat down and began eating.

Castiel smiled to Y/N as she sat down at the table. He moved towards the fridge to grab something, when all of a sudden the worst feeling struck him. He was doubled over, his hands clasped to his gut, as he suddenly started expelling a foul liquid from his mouth all over the floor.

Y/N stood immediately and ran to the cabinet under the sink, grabbing a bucket. She set it next to his face, wrapping one arm around his waist and holding her hand against his forehead.

Castiel had no idea what was happening. He knew that his throat felt like it was on fire, and his mouth had an awful taste. His stomach was churning, and he felt dizzy. Something wasn't right. As he opened his eyes again, he saw a bucket beneath him. As the stomach churning returned, he leaned over the bucket and continued the awful task.

"Well, you hid that pretty well until it came back to bite you," she sighed, holding him firmly. "Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"

"Well... you... you looked so happy when I came home. And I knew you had made dinner," he said quietly, his throat now raw. "What happened?"

Glancing back down at the bucket, he stood carefully, looking back to her.

Y/N held onto him as he stood, helping him keep his balance.

"You're sick, Castiel. Vomiting usually comes with the territory. Get your clothes off while I run you a hot bath. If you feel your stomach getting upset again, use the bucket," she explained, hurrying to the bathroom.

She quickly turned the faucets, setting it to a decently hot temperature.

Castiel slowly began to shrug off his clothes, his body aching.

"Well I don't like vomiting..." he said loud enough for her to hear him.

It was awful. Castiel felt as if his skin was going to snap at any moment. As he slowly made his way towards the bathroom, he bumped into the door frame.

"Ow," he complained, his muscles now sore as well.

Y/N turned the faucets again as the water rose to an acceptable level. She turned immediately as she heard him bump into the door frame.

"Oh angel," she half-laughed, wrapping her arm around him and guiding him to the tub. "I'm going to get the bed ready for you and set out some things you'll need. Just relax."

Castiel was glad for the helping hand to the tub, as he wasn't quite feeling himself at the moment. The hot water felt nice against his skin, as he sank into the tub. It felt odd to simply be laying in a tub of water, but he couldn't deny, it was rather relaxing. He felt bad that Y/N was doing all of this because of him, but he knew he couldn't do them on his own. As she left the bathroom, he found himself slowly nodding off in the tub.

Y/N pulled back the covers of the bed and set a glass of water and some medicine on the nightstand. She walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the mop from the closet. After cleaning the mess in the kitchen, she entered the bathroom to check in on him.

Castiel had been floating in and out of sleep as he laid in the tub, making sure to never let his head go beneath the water. His hands were rested on his chest, as he tried his best to relax.

Y/N sat on the edge of the tub. She smiled widely at him, running her hand through his hair.

"Hey," she said gently, trying to rouse him from his sleepy state.

Castiel could barely open his eyes. He leaned into Y/N's touch.

"Yes?" he asked sleepily, the water suddenly feeling far cooler than it had been before.

"Time for bed. Try and stand for me. We need to get you dried off," she replied, grabbing a towel from the cupboard.

Castiel's legs were shaky as he stood from the water. Suddenly his body began to shiver. The air feeling deathly colder than before he had gotten into the tub.

"Y/N..." he said, his lips chattering. "I'm freezing"

"I know, angel. That's the sickness. Step out for me, so I can dry you," she said gently, holding out a hand for him.

Castiel offered his hand to Y/N, stepping over the edge of the tub so she could dry him off. He had never had someone dry him off before, let alone take care of him in such a manner. He had to admit, it was rather nice. Though his stomach was beginning to bother him once more. He knew he needed to lay down soon.

Y/N quickly ran the towel over him, drying every bit of him that she could.

"Alright, time to lay down now," she said, grabbing his hand and slowly leading him into the bedroom. "Lay down for me, angel."

Castiel climbed into bed, pulling the covers up beneath his chin.

"Will... will you lay with me?" he asked, his voice almost child-like.

Y/N couldn't contain her smile.

"I will after I finish my dinner, and you have to take this," she replied, pouring the medicine into the cup and bringing it over to him.

"What is it?" he asked, his face scrunching at the awful smell of the liquid.

He looked up to Y/N, feeling helpless and small.

"It's medicine. It will help you fight the sickness. I won't lie, it taste terrible. But it is necessary. Open up," she said, holding the cup up to his lips.

Castiel opened his mouth, drinking down the absolutely awful liquid.

"That tastes as bad as what came up," he said with a disgusted face, reaching for the water on his bed side table.

Y/N giggled as she watched him almost frantically try to get the taste out of his mouth.

"I told you. It's terrible stuff, but it does the trick. I'm going to go finish dinner. I'll come to bed after," she replied, kissing his forehead.

"Hurry back?" he asked quickly, as she headed towards the door.

"Yes, angel. I'll be back soon," she giggled, leaving the bedroom.

Y/N smiled through every minute she was away from him. She'd never seen him act like this, and it was undeniably adorable. As she finished her food and put the leftovers away, she came back into the bedroom.

Castiel had tried falling asleep on multiple occasions, but it seemed he wasn't going to be asleep anytime soon. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels. Just as he found a curious program about a feline that was attached to a canine by their hind quarters, Y/N walked in.

"I'm back," she greeted, throwing off her shirt and stripping herself of the remainder of her clothes.

Y/N turned off the lamp and crawled into the bed with him. She laughed as she noticed what was on the television.

"Catdog, huh? That takes me back. I used to watch that when I was a kid."

"Who created this show? Were they drinking?" he asked, turning off the television as Y/N climbed into bed with him.

He snuggled close to her, making himself shorter in the bed so he could nuzzle his face in the crook of her neck.

Y/N nearly gasped, as she felt the heat radiating off of him.

"Oh angel, you’re so hot," she whined, holding him against her. "Poor baby."

"No, you're hot," Castiel mumbled sleepily, as he cuddled against her.

She felt so nice and comfy against him.

Y/N giggled at his sleepy state.

"You're so tired. What am I going to do with you?" she laughed, running her hands through his hair.

"Cuddle me? Love me?" he suggested, though he was half asleep at that point.

Her fingers through his hair were simply lulling him even quicker.

"I will cuddle you, and I will always love," she whispered, kissing his forehead gently. "Goodnight, my angel."


End file.
